


Crocodile Tears

by BlazGear



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: CHAPTER 5 SPOILERS., Chapter 1 Spoilers, M/M, MASSIVE CHAPTER 4 SPOILERS, Second person POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9344117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazGear/pseuds/BlazGear
Summary: The Aftermath of the 4th Class trial leaves everyone hurting, but surprisingly the one who despairs the most, is the one no one expected to care.





	1. "Why would I cry?"

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR CHAPTER 4 SPOILERS: CONTAINS A SPOILER FOR A MURDER AND EXECUTION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HATE CHAPTER 4! Also, spoiler warnings for Chapter 1 as well.

"Why would I cry for someone like Gonta Gokuhara?" Those are the words that leave your mouth as you do everything you can to stop yourself from running to save him. Now you know how Saihara felt at the beginning... being unable to save the one he loved. But he also didn't use her for his own gain... you used your love to murder Miu Iruma, and now you get to stand and be the villain..

Lying has always been your speciality, but now you almost wish it wasn't. You wish you could break down and cry, and get real, honest sympathy.. but you can't. Because you killed them both. Gonta Gokuhara was found guilty of murdering Iruma Miu in the Neo World Program... but it's your fault... you lead him to her. You let him kill her for your own hide.. and he didn't have a chance to escape fate.

Funny really... after having thought to be numb to the execution, his almost breaks you completely... impaled, burned, and stabbed full of venom... it was too cruel... and this was your fault. But you can't cry. You have to stay strong.. you have to survive for HIM... so that's why even crocodile tears cannot fall from your face as you truly become the cruel person they believe you to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might continue to Chapter 5.. but I'm too busy hurting.


	2. Crushed..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR CHAPTER 5 SPOILERS.

You're being crushed.. you don't feel it because of the poison in your veins.. but it still fits your mood. You're crushed, emotionally and physically.. No on believed you weren't the Mastermind.. but why should they? You are the self-proclaimed lier. You lied before.. what would make this not a lie? Maybe if you had come clean, told everyone how you really felt about Gokuhara-chan... then they'd know you wouldn't execute him. You'd have had it pinned on someone else and killed them... but at least Momota-chan believed you... after it was too late granted.

But being crushed fits. You were crushed by his death, and crushed by not being no trusted... maybe this is the best way it could turn out. At the very least, you'll save that ungrateful Assassin. Is there an afterlife? Well, if there was... you probably wouldn't end up with him.. but that doesn't matter, because you're already crushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do an after life Chapter... maybe.


End file.
